


Such Sweet Nightmares

by SilverScaler3000



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Annal fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Qrow Branwen, Choking, Dreams vs. Reality, Drugged Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sorry not sorry?, Top Tyrian Callows, Tyrian has issues..., faunus, scorpion tail, semi-dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScaler3000/pseuds/SilverScaler3000
Summary: "The devil’s finest trick is to persuade you he does not exist."-Charles Baudelaire, Le Spleen de ParisOr, the one where Qrow has bizarre dreams of having sex with a man with golden eyes… and a scorpion’s tail





	Such Sweet Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> READ. THE. TAGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> This is NOT for anyone under the age of 17, please be responsible.
> 
> Enjoy!

****Qrow woke violently, sitting up with a strangled gasp. Something _very_ _sharp_ had poked him in the calf of his left leg, and he could feel a small trickle of blood running over his skin.

He hissed in discomfort, kicking the blankets that laid haphazardly on his body off of him and onto the floor. He rubbed tiredly at his eyes and reached a blind hand forward to feel his leg. The cut was small, but it _burned._ It felt almost as if something had been injected into his bloodstream, spreading a dull numbness as it went. Qrow's mind spun, trying to process what could have possibly happened. He was lying in the middle of the bed, and he was alone in an inn's guestroom - no one had been interested in sleeping with him that night, all apparently immune to his charm. So just what the Grimm Spawn was that!?

A floorboard creaked only a few feet away from him, and Qrow froze. The room was pitch black, but he could just barely see an even darker silhouette of a person as they moved around the bed he was lying in, their purple eyes, visible even in the dark, locked on him. They blinked, and Qrow gasped as the eyes changed to a brilliant shade of gold. They narrowed as the stared at him, making him shudder. A tail of some kind waved languidly in the air behind the person, like a shadow dancing in the night, erratic and almost hypnotizing as it swayed.  _A Faunus_.

Qrow stared uncomprehendingly at the stranger in front of him, his mouth falling open soundlessly. “What?” he asked dumbly after a few moments.

The person laughed, their eyes crinkling around the edges. “Every time your reaction is the same, Qrow Branwen, and yet it never ceases to amuse me.”

Qrow growled lowly. “Who are you?” he demanded, feeling a memory claw at the edges of him mind, but failing to latch on. He knew this person, but _how?_

“Who I am matters not to you," the man said dismissively. "After all…” He began walking closer, his movements reminding Qrow of a Grimm stalking its prey, “It’s not as if you’ll remember any of this tomorrow.”

Qrow finally snapped out of his shock. He snarled and reached a hand out to grab his scythe from where it lied against the wall next to his bed; to defend himself against an attack-

And then he stopped.

An unexplainable drowsiness quickly took over his senses, making his body feel numb; weak. A small gasp fell from Qrow’s lips as he sank back onto the bed, his head settling once more onto his pillow. He tried to force himself to sit back up but found it impossible. It took every ounce of strength he had just to keep his eyelids from slipping closed. He growled as the unknown person stalked to the side of the bed, chuckling under their breath as they stopped in front of him. They reached a hand forward, brushing the hair out of Qrow’s eyes, and Qrow snarled, trying to turn his head away. The person forced it back easily though, tsking disapprovingly under their breath.

“Ah ah ah, none of that,” they murmured silkily.

Qrow trembled. He wanted to scream at this person, to shove them away and punch them until they were black and blue, but he was just  _too tired._ A bizarre sort of exhaustion had crept into his bones, and he could only watch helplessly as the Faunus pulled his remaining blankets back, exposing him. Qrow felt powerless, and what was more, this person didn’t just _feel_ familiar somehow, but what was what was happening to Qrow now did, like something out of a dream that he could only distantly remember.

At that moment the clouds must have cleared outside because the moon began to shine into the room through the window. It hit the man almost softly, and Qrow gasped as the Faunus’s crazed face was revealed. It was a man, tall with brown hair that was braided in a long rope behind him. His lips were pulled back in a sickening smile, and his golden eyes shined wildly as he studied Qrow’s body, leaving hot trails along it as his gaze slowly tracked over him. “Hello, little bird,” he whispered sweetly. “It’s been a long time. Although I suppose for you this must still feel like a first.”

He giggled, and Qrow felt himself blanch as he finally caught sight of the man’s tail. It was a scorpion’s, and it coiled, uncoiled, repeat, over and over again, the shiny stinger refracting the moonlight and forcing Qrow to squint as the beams hit his face.

As quickly as it came through, the moonlight disappeared, and Qrow suddenly found himself desperately wishing for it back. He could barely make out the man, and he hated not being able to see what he was doing. “Wh-who, what do you-”

“Hush,” the man chided, putting a finger firmly against Qrow’s lips. “No words, Little Bird. Just relax, and let the venom do its work.”

Qrow’s eyes widened, and they automatically moved to the scorpion tail. “ _Bastard,_ ” he hissed, flinching as the finger that had been on his lip trailed slowly down his jaw.

The man giggled again. “It won’t kill you. It will simply keep you pliant while I enjoy myself.”

“ _Enjoy_ yourself!?” Qrow spat weakly. “What the fuck are you talking abou-”

Qrow froze, his breath caught in his throat. Something was rubbing slowly up and down his cock, bringing it to hardness so quickly he wondered if the venom had anything to do with it. “No,” he whispered, trying frantically to force himself to move. All he managed was to turn his head away, and he whimpered as his erection began to strain in his boxers.

The man shushed him softly and brought both of his hands to Qrow’s cheeks, forcing the huntsmans face to turn back towards him. The pressure on Qrow’s cock didn’t dissipate, however, and Qrow’s brow furrowed in confusion. What the hell was touching him!? Both of the man’s hands were on his face-

He started as it dawned on him. It was the scorpion tail, hard, alien and…

Absolutely  _wonderful_ against him as it pushed down harder. Qrow bucked his hips up, shuddering as it teased his hardening length. The man purred happily, moving a hand down to grab at Qrow’s briefs.

“So eager for me tonight,” they murmured, pulling them down in one swift motion that left Qrow gasping as the cold air hit him. The man leaned forward so his face was next to Qrow’s, whispering tantalizingly in his ear. “I can’t wait to make you sing for me once more, my Little Bird.”

Qrow opened his mouth, but whatever he was about to say was lost as the man’s lips came crashing down onto his. Qrow let out a shocked noise, flinching when the man started to lick his lips, as if he were asking for permission to enter. Qrow closed his mouth and kept it firmly shut, refusing to move his lips even as the Faunus began to nip at them. The man growled, bringing a hand to Qrow’s bare chest. He stroked it leisurely, circling a nipple before pinching it hard between his thumb and index finger. Qrow gasped sharply, and the man dove for his lips again, invading his mouth maliciously. Qrow moaned, loud and wrecked as his tongue battle for dominance. The man’s answering moan had to be one of the most erotic noises Qrow had ever heard, and he couldn’t stop the sound from going straight to his cock.

Qrow could feel his release coming embarrassingly fast, and he whined, the edges of his vision already beginning to turn white-

“Augh!” he shouted, blinking through tears as he looked down. The man held his erection tightly in his hand, ensuring Qrow couldn’t cumm. “P-please,” Qrow begged. “I, I-I need to-”

“I know what you need, Little Bird,” the Faunus murmured soothingly, the effect ruined by how tightly he held Qrow in his hand. “And I’ll give it to you,  _after_ ,” he quickly placed a cock ring on Qrow, ignoring his noise of protest, “You have earned it.”

The next few minutes were a blur of distracting licks and bites on Qrow’s neck as the man prepared him, three fingers knuckle deep in the huntsman’s ass, whispering dark suggestions in his ear that had Qrow begging for the man’s cock, for his _tail_ , for his own release as his cock strained against the cock ring. A small voice in the back of Qrow’s mind was telling him to fight against this, that it was wrong, _so wrong_ , but then the man was slamming inside of him, and all he could focus on was how full he was, how the man was hitting his prostate so perfectly, and he moaned and cried and _screamed_ for more.

The man’s head dropped down to lick a stripe up from Qrow’s neck to the base of his throat, nipping Qrow’s chin sharply. Qrow gasped, and the man tilted the huntsman’s head down with his hand to kiss him hungrily.

“H-harder,” Qrow begged against his lips.

The man purred deep in his throat, licking the bite mark. “Oh, Little Bird,” he crooned. “So good for me tonight, so _tight._ ” A particularly hard thrust emphasized his point, and Qrow gasped, moaning. That seemed to encourage the Faunus, and he began pistoning in and out of Qrow’s body. Qrow shivered as the person giggled, running a hand along his cheek in what was probably meant to be a soothing gesture. “Good boy,” he whispered.

Qrow cawed; broken and strained. The man began wrapping his tail around his throat, and Qrow groaned as it squeezed him gently. After a moment though it tightened, cutting off his oxygen. Qrow gasped for air, but the tail only curled tighter. Qrow felt like he was going to pass out, and he began to panic, thrashing even as the man kept thrusting into him. Just as his vision began to spot, the tail loosened, and Qrow was allowed to gulp down just enough air to keep him conscious before it tightened again. Calmed by the fact he new the man wasn't trying to kill him, Qrow realized just how enticing being chocked felt. He was floating in bliss, barely aware of his own straining cock. All he could feel was this man pounding his prostate over and over again, and he keened as the man bit his shoulder. 

“Say my name,” the man demanded, his thrusts never faltering.

Qrow gasped as the Faunus licked the blood trickeling from the bite. “I-I, I don’t…” he swallowed, clenching his teeth to hold in a moan. “I don’t know who you are!”

“Yes, you do,” the man insisted sharply. “Say my name, Qrow.” When Qrow didn’t say anything, the man growled and grasped his hair, pulling it sharply. “ _S_ _ay it!_ ”

And then suddenly, Qrow knew. “Tyrian!” he screamed, moaning as the Faunus thrust one last time, cumming deep inside of him. Tyrian's responding moan was borderline animalistic, and Qrow sobbed as the Faunus collapsed on top of him, putting painful pressure on his still straining erection. Tyrian quickly sat up, staring at Qrow with his head turned to one side.

“Does my Little Bird want to cum?” he asked sweetly, bringing his hand teasingly to Qrow’s cock.

Qrow whined, biting his lip as he nodded faintly. Tyrian smirked, an evil expression tainted with crazed, obsessive desire. With a slight flourish of his hand, the Faunus removed the cock ring and brought his mouth down to the Qrow's straining erection, breathing on it softly. He glanced up at Qrow one last time, smirking, before sticking his tongue out to lick the head of the huntsman’s cock. Qrow writhed as he took to masterful torture, pleasuring the huntsman with lips, teeth, and tongue. Little nips, bites, and licks along Qrow’s straining cock made him gasp and whimper, and soon Qrow was cumming, harder than he could remember ever having before.

Dully, he could feel Tyrian licking him clean through his post-sex haze, and he whimpered as that expert tongue forced its way back into his mouth, stealing one last kiss and making the huntsman taste himself.

Qrow’s eyes flew open when he felt another familiar prick on his leg, and he stared sadly at Tyrian as his vision turned black, knowing that in the morning he would have no memory of the man.

“Until next time, my Little Bird,” Tyrian whispered, kissing Qrow’s forehead softly as the venom relaxed the huntsman’s muscles and put him to sleep.

“ _Sweet nightmares._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment (comments are enabled btw, so be nice or I won't put it up) and Kudos, PLEASE!


End file.
